disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/F.G.U: Feel the heat
Ace, kumi, red, and rusty were all set up ready to go. "So, you said a murder mystery?" Kumi asked, pressing button os the thimey whimey jumper. "Yeah! I would prefer Agatha christie, or something." Ace said. "I will do my best. Lets hope we dont end up as the victims." Kumi joked. The four of them sat in silence for a minute before kumi laughed. "Er, lets go." She said. Allonso hopped into red's lap and they zapped off. They tumbled into a busy street corner, in some universe. "Where are we?" Rusty asked. Ace looked around and smiled. Towering tall was the empire state building. "New York, New York." She smiled. "New new York?" Rusty smiled and Ace shook her head. "Just new York, Rusty." She laughed. She looked across the street. "And the adventure begins." She smiled as they headed for the NYPD headquarters. They pushed open the brass doors, walking into the office. They walk past the front desk, and the guard stops them. "Hey you girls! You aren't aloud in there!" he says. They pull out their badges. "F.G.U?" He asks. "Fangirls united." Rusty says. "Look, your little club is not going to-" He begins but ace puts up her hand. "Sir, we have clearance from Detective Beckett." Ace says, pulling out the physic paper they swipped from the Doctor Who Universe. "I see. You can go." He waves them off. "Nice one." Kumi says when they get in the elevator. "For the last time Castle, NO." Kate said. "Come on! A zombie breaking into our wedding? Perfect!" He smiled. "No." She huffed. The elevator dinged and four teenage girls walked into the office. "How did you get in there?" Kate asked. "A slide of hand." One smiles. "I like her." Castle whispers. "So, your the famous Richard Castle! I have to read your books, if I can find one. Where im from they are...rare." She said. "And Detective Kate beckett! You, ma'am, are very good." She smiles. The one with a red streak tilted her head. "So, thats castle and thats beckett?" She whispered to the blond one who shook her head. "Anyways, Im ace. This is Rusty, Kumi, and Red. Oh, and little allonso." She motioned to the dog. "Allonso?" "From Doctor Who. Allons-y allonso!" She smiled and Esposito poked his head up "I know that show." He says. "Yes, Espo." Beckett sighs. "So, Tell me, how did you get in?" Beckett says. She had taken them into interogation, to be safe. "I told you, a slight of hand." Ace smiled. "Thats no answer. Now, tell me, and I wont go hard on you." She says. Ace sighs. "With this." She hands her a small blue wallet with the letters F.G.U on the front. She opens it, seeing that.. "It's blank" She says. Ace takes it back, passes it behind her back, and hands it to her. She opens it again and inside is a little doodle of a rainbow. "How..?" She says. "A magician never reveals her seacrets." She smiles. "Look, kid. Just tell me. What is this? how did you get in?" She stands up, and Ryan comes in. "Beckett, we have another one." He says, holding a phone. "Take them with us?! Castle, your crazy!" Beckett says. "They seem smart. I think we should." He says. "Castle, their teenagers! Would you have taken Alexis with you when she was 13?" She asks. "No..but.. they seem like they could handle it... Look, just trust me." He says. "Fine. But its on you if they are scarred for life." She says. "Alright, girls. When we're in there, I want to warn you. It's not going to be pretty." Kate says. The four girls nod. "Right then. Come on." She says and they walk in the apartment. They walk down the hall, and head into the bedroom. Laying on the floor was... "A... a dead body." Rusty says. "I told you. You can go if it's too much." Beckett says. Red shook her head. "Im fine. It's just a bit.... weird." She says. "Really puts things in prespective." Ace says and they look at her. "Just...thinking out loud." She says. They heard footsteps behind them and a girl, mabye only about 7- 8 years older then them, walked in. "Alexis? What are you doing here?" Castle says. "I was just coming to vist." She smiles "You never come to vist me at a case." He says. "Ok, that was a lie. Grandma said she had something that might be important to the case, and she needs you home right away." She says. She then notices the F.G.U "Who are they?" She asks "Were the F.G.U! Stands for fangirls united. This is Rusty, Kumi, Red, and Im ace!" Ace smiles, flips out her badge, and salutes. "Ok then." She says, a little unsure. "Anyways, I'll call her, tell her you guys are on your way." She says. ~`~ Back at Castle's very savy apartment, they were getting the scoope from his mother. THe girls sat at the counter eating chocolate cookies she had made. "I knew him, back in high school. His name was Jonathan Simms. We were good freinds, back then. Never kept in touch though, now its to late." She says. "Anyways, I thought I should tell you that he had a secret. I never knew what it was, but he had one. He always seemed nervous about something, I couldn't figure out what. But there were some, I don't know who they were, saying they would get him. I thought it was just high school jelousy matches but now....I don't know why it took them so long to act upon it." She said. 'Thank you, ma'am. This has been extreamly helpfull." Beckett said, and her phone rang. "Beckett." She answered and smiled. "This case is WAY to easy." She said. ~`~ "So, what are we doing?" Ace said as they walked into the office. "Esposito found there was video evidance of 3 minutes after the murder. If we're luckey, we will have our murderer." Beckett says. Red munched on a cookie she had swipped before they left. They walked into a small room and sat on the desk. They flicked on the video. Standing in the room, looming over the body was.. "Somebody in a cloak? Thats a bit spooky." Castle said. The girls sat upright a little.Suddenly in the video the figure turned, reveling his jet black hair and grey eyes. The second his eyes met with the camera, it blacked out. "But...he's just a kid." Castle said, stunned. The girls sighed. "I knew he was bad but...notlike this." Rusty said. Ace shook her head, "He seemed so...perfect." She said. "His mom said that the guy who was killed had something to die for, why would Cloak care about that?" Kumi asked. Red shrugged, "You know him?" Beckett asked. Ace nodded. "He's hunting us down, you see. To put us in jail." Red said, and quickly added "Not becaus we killed or stole, but for something else." "What, then?" Castle said. "Universe hopping." Ace said simply. Kumi held up the thimey whimey jumper. Category:Blog posts